


Age Play for Little Johnny

by orphan_account



Series: Little Beatles [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't make titles or summaries, M/M, Messy Diapers, Might orphane this later, Please Don't Kill Me, Scat, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, i need holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What Brian Epstein and John Lennon do behind closed doors.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon
Series: Little Beatles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Age Play for Little Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
Leave your opinions in the comments below and kudos!
> 
> Might even write more if someone's gonna like it.

When Brian had entered his bedroom he hadn't expected that sight.

He exhaled, feeling his cock stiffen against his trousers and he scolded himself about how much of a pervert he was.

But damn, wasn't the sight a hot one.

John was sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, wearing anything but an oversized blue onesie with stitched in the front the words 'Johnny'. There was a noticeable bulge where the nappy was showing and Brian got closer.

At the sound of the opening door, the boy looked up with big, teary eyes and sucking on a big blue dummy.

"Hi, love" cooed Brian, sitting on the side if the bed and opening his arms wide.

John crawled in them, posing his head on the older man's chest and watching the man with big eyes.

"Daddy" he cooed, clapping his hands and Brian could see a slight bulge under the thick cloth wrapped around his little's crotch.

"Does baby need a nappy change?" he said, palming the boy's crotch, making John moan.

"Nope, you don't need a nappy change" he smiled down and John moaned again.

Brian picked the baby up and walked downstairs, leaving him on the sofa as he was going to prepare a nice baby bottle for his baby.

He knew that he shouldn't have a say in John's bowel movements, but he also knew that John hadn't went to the bathroom since he had arrived at his house.

That was almost three days before.

So he putted a small pill inside the milk.

"Here, love" he said, sitting down and putting John on his lap, bringing the baby bottle to his lips, hoping that he wasn't going to notice the taste of the laxative he had putted inside the milk.

John smiled around the nipple in his mouth, gurgling a tiny bit as the milk started flowing down his throat.

“What a darling baby,” he whispered, taking his hand from John’s nappy.  
John snuggled back into Brian, content to close his eyes again and suck until his daddy decided he was done.

Once the bottle was empty, the older man gently tugged the nipple from John’s lips, leaving him with eyes closed and lips searching momentarily for the baby bottle he had just been suckling from. 

John opened his eyes, "Daddy milk finished!" he whined, looking at the man with pouting lips. 

"Aww love. I know that the milk is finished" smiled lovely Brian.

The boy was then manhandled into a sitting position and facing Epstein, head on his shoulder.

Gently, Brian started patting his back until a loud burp escaped his lips and John blushed.

The two stayed cuddled up for some time on the sofa, in silence and just enjoying each other's presence.

Brian's hand went down to rest on the swell of the nappy, enjoying the crinkling sound it made and the loud moan escaping the younger boy's lips.

Suddenly, John started whining and wiggling around, making small sounds from the back of the throat. 

Brian smiled inwardly; he knew what was wrong.

"Johnny?"  
"My tummy hurts, daddy!" whined John, looking up with tears brimming his eyes.  
"Do you need to poop, baby?" he asked, a bit of lust in his tone.

John blushed beet red, biting his lips and looking away.  
Then, after a moment of silence he left out a soft 'yes'.

"Okay, baby. Do you want to use your nappy or the potty?" he gently asked, making him stand up in front of him and grabbing his hands into his.

It's been a little more than a year since they had started this, the kinky side of their relationship.

Brian wanted to have dominance and care for someone;  
John wanted to be cared for and pampered.

So here they were:

John being a caring Daddy and lover for his little boy and lover, John Lennon.

John's face blushed even more and he whined softly.

After some moments of hesitation and after Brian softly rubbing circles in the back of his hands with his thumbs, John looked softly into Brian's eyes, before looking away.

"I don't know if I can make it to the potty, Daddy. My tummy feels funny" he had just ended the sentence before he loudly farted and the boy whined, couldn't hiding his face into his hands since Brian was still holding his hands.

"It's alright, Johnny! It's natural. But it did smell like you really need to go. Now, love, just let it go" he reassured, watching as John's body started to relax.

One of the man's hands started massaging his stomach softly, even breaking out into a little song that made the little boy giggle as his body relaxed.

Instead of standing, he crouched down a bit and then he started groaning.

Brian's eyes travelled down to the nappy, gulping as it swelled and sagged under the weight of the mess.

"D-Daddy" he whimpered, one hand going up to his mouth and his thumb got inside his mouth, the boy starting sucking in distress as he kept groaning, face red with embarrassment and struggle.

It seemed to last forever.

After finished, he looked up with watery eyes at Brian and he broke down into a loud wail.

"Shhh, don't cry. You were such a good baby, making your poopy into the nappy like a good baby. Don't cry, Johnny love. Daddy's gonna change you and wipe that little messy bum of yours" he cooed, standing up.

John whined, a mix between lust and embarrassment, but followed the man upstairs.

Brian made John walk in front of him, holding tightly his hand for comfort, admiring the way that the nappy was sagging. The boy had to waddle due to the extra mess that was making unable for him to walk straight.

They entered the bedroom, where the changing table was and picked John up.

As soon as his arse hitted the table, John whined loudly as the mess squished against his arse.

"Now, now, let's wipe these tears, should we?" gently cooed Brian, wiping away his tears with his thumb and leaning down to press a kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

He quickly got down to work, untaping the soiled nappy and lifting John's legs to slid it out from under him, careful to not make anything inside it drop out.

John was still sobbing, but was slowly calming down.

He was in peace. He was happy that his daddy loved him so much to care for him that much.

He wasn't even thinking about how he had just shitted himself and was letting Brian! cleaning him.

He just didn't care.

He gurgled up a bit at the cold touch of the wipe between his buttcheeks and slowly opened his previously closed eyes.

Brian was watching down with love and fondness in his eyes, full love and care for his little boy.

Didn't even caring that he was wiping a grown man's arse.

"I love you, baby boy" he whispered, taping on the tabs of the clean nappy.

"I wove you too, Dada" muttered John, eyes slowly closing.

Brian softly picked him up and carried him into his cradle.

After he was asleep, he leaned down, kissing softly his forehead and brushing the hair out of his sweaty forehead.

His baby. 

His 24-year-old baby.

Brian smiled, entering his room as he unbuckled his belt.

He loved him and he loved his kinky relationship with his perfect baby boy.


End file.
